


江夏家的二三事

by KLMNOPQ



Series: 【醒宅】短篇合集 [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	1. 起床

啊，子朗回来了，他缩在被窝里这样想着，开门的声音在这个寂静的早晨异常清晰，江夏早就醒了，他只是任由自己在被窝里保持着半昏迷的状态而已。长期的同居生活让他对声音很敏感，他听到廖子朗把一整袋的东西放在餐桌上，洗了个手，然后回到了厨房。江夏从被子里钻出一个头，透过开着的卧室门盯着廖子朗忙碌的身影。

今天要做点什么给优吃呢，廖这样想着，左手打了只鸡蛋，顺便回头望了眼卧室，就看到江夏猛地把眼神错过去。

“啊，你醒了。”  
“……嗯。”  
“想吃什么？”

你这家伙明明都开始搅蛋了还问我要吃什么，江夏翻了个白眼。

“随便。”  
“醒了就起来吧？别老窝在床上。”

江夏在被子里滚了一圈，把自己裹的更紧了。

“不要，冷。”

廖停下了手上的动作，擦了擦手，

“真的？”

江夏猛地从床上坐起来，紧紧的抓着自己的被子卷，看emp似的盯着一步一步走过来的廖子朗。

“你……你干什么。”

廖子朗眯了眯眼睛。

“既然你不想起来，那今天就在床上过吧。”  
“别……别这样子朗……我错了”  
“后悔了？那就起床吧。”

廖子朗转身准备回厨房，但江夏还是没有半点动静，他只是静静的看着回过头来的男朋友，有些难为情的垂下了眼角。

“按照里番的剧情……我现在还……不想起……”

廖勾起嘴角笑了一下。

“你等这个很久了。”

是陈述的语气，这让江夏有点紧张。

“是我疏忽了，优。”

廖子朗是个心思缜密的人，他当然知道优在紧张的演习之后需要发泄，但他没想到这次优会主动说出来——虽然也算不上有多主动，但好歹是愿意开口了,不过还不够，他想要更加坦诚的优。

“我……”

我不是这个意思啊！江夏在心中大喊，但他看起来还是面无表情。

“怎么了，你不是说想睡，那就好好休息吧。”

廖子朗真的只是抱着江夏被子卷，呼吸喷在他后颈处，听起来马上就要睡着了。江夏喜欢被他这样抱着，虽然这个中国男人比他还要矮一些，但总能给予他恰到好处的安全感，在演习里是这样，在家里更是这样。但他现在需要的不止是安全感，他想要廖，想要的不得了，但廖居然只想着睡觉。

他偷偷把手挪进身下宽松的睡裤里，隔着内裤轻抚着自己随着朝阳手一同升起的欲望，刚开始只是微微发硬的阴茎在他并不熟练的手法下也变得更加坚挺，他努力平复着自己的呼吸，然后细细的感受着廖子朗呼在他脖子上的气息，和他搂在自己腰上的手。

在爱人的怀里自慰让他觉得羞耻无比，尤其是不确定廖到底有没有睡着的情况下，但是他忍不住了，情欲憋红了眼眶，想要顺着盈满的泪水一同奔涌出去，他紧咬着被子，祈祷着自己的声音不要惊动廖，同时加快了手上的动作，渗出来的前液沾湿了棉质的内裤，在上面留下了深色的印记，这对他来说远远不够，但呻吟还是顺着闭合不住的嘴角泄出，眼泪濡湿了睫毛，他像只可怜的兔子似的看着把他整个翻过来的廖。

“优。”

仅仅一个字就让江夏感到无比委屈，他挣扎着把双手从被子卷里掏出来，抱着破罐破摔的心态,紧紧搂住了廖子朗。

“子朗……”  
他抽了抽鼻子。  
“我……我想……”

廖子朗一边安抚地拍着江夏的背，一边转头吻去他眼角的泪水。

“想要什么，都给你好不好。”

他的手穿过江夏柔软而凌乱的发丝。

“乖，别哭了。”

江夏把脸埋进廖的颈窝里，声音小到几乎听不见

“我……想要你……”

他仿佛用了生平最大的勇气。

“操我。”

他终于说出来了。

廖吃吃地笑了两声，从他的额头开始落下一片片细密的吻，直到嘴唇才停下，他们的鼻尖相贴着。

“好，既然你想要我，那我现在是你的了。”

他把江夏压在自己身下吻了上去，今天的优可爱的有些过分，所以他逐渐加重了力道，他们的呼吸交融在一起，染甜了空气，直到江夏被憋得喘不过气来，一把推开廖然后转头大口地呼气。

“廖子朗先生。”

他瞪过去一眼。

“请你节制一点。”

“那还得先请江夏优先生停止他的可爱行为。”

“你这家伙……”

“还有，你真的要裹着被子做吗?”

江夏裹紧了他的小被子。

“可是我好冷，盖着被子做可以吗。”

廖子朗打开了空调,然后把他的男朋友从被子里扒拉出来，优身上还穿着毛茸茸的睡衣，但是不一会就全都被脱掉了，他注意到廖正盯着他底裤上的痕迹沉思。

哦天哪别吧，这也太羞耻了。

毫无预兆的，廖低头隔着底裤含住了已经起身的前端，被温暖濡湿的布料束缚着，让江夏有些难耐，他忍不住顶了顶腰，廖抬眼看他，加快了舔弄前端的动作，甚至浅浅的吞吐起来，江夏胡乱揉搓着廖子朗的头发，想把他按的更深又不好真的动手，犹豫的瞬间，他的底裤被一把扯下，阴茎弹在廖的脸上，然后他便顺势含了进去。

“子……子朗……”

他灵活的舌头顺着阴茎上突起的静脉上滑，直到整个口腔都包裹住，江夏忍不住叫出了声，微凉的室温让他的身体轻轻打起了颤，他抓过被子盖住自己的脸，以此减少没由来的羞耻感，这个中国男人的口活好的让他说不出话来，他呜咽着咬紧被子，直到自己快要闷死才把被子扯开，一低头就和廖子朗看了个对眼，他想别过视线，但却忍不住紧盯着自己的爱人认真取悦他的样子。

廖往后退了一些，只含住头部仔细的舔弄其中的细节，手也没有闲下来的摩挲细嫩的大腿内部，直到他的手一直向里滑到会阴的部位，覆上他饱满的囊袋,只是稍微揉捏了几下，江夏便悉数泄在了廖子朗嘴里。

“子朗……好……喜欢……”

“我也爱你。”

“唔……我不是……”

廖堵上了他的嘴，江夏尝到了属于自己的味道，他有些羞愤，但最终只是紧紧闭上了眼睛，仍由廖在他的嘴里攻城掠地，直到粘稠的液体终于被两人的唾液稀释吞咽到察觉不到的程度，廖的手一直在不安分的来回摸索，直到摸到腰间时，江夏攥紧手心，但最后还是忍不住笑出了声，但是他立马就被自己在刚才分泌过多的口水呛住了，他起身趴在廖的肩膀上用力的咳了一会，又笑了起来，弯起的眼角看得廖子朗恍了神。

“好痒，放过我吧子朗。”

“这辈子都不会放过你的。”

“啊？”

“现在也是。”

廖子朗把江夏重新推到在床上，轻车熟路的继续开发这具身体，随着呼吸深陷进去的锁骨窝，充血挺立到微微发硬的乳头，富有弹性布满吻痕的胸肌和敏感的腰侧，他都再熟悉不过。

被恶趣味驱使，他一只手禁锢住江夏的双手，另一只手开始从轻而重的抚弄他的侧腰，江夏笑得不停挣扎，但根本没力气挣脱，只能任由笑出的眼泪从眼角滑出，然后被廖一点点吻过。

不知过了多久，廖终于肯放开他了，因为他有了新的目标，廖轻轻把玩着江夏不知何时又挺立起来的阴茎，意有所指的看着满脸通红的爱人。

暖风终于起了它该有的效果，但廖的眼神还是不禁让他瑟缩了一下，他自觉的把双腿敞开，等待着手指带着微凉的液体伸入他的腿间，一根手指足以让人产生明显的异物感，他尽力的放松身体，两个人的默契让廖没怎么花时间就找到了地方，这好歹可以减轻一些扩张带来的痛苦，江夏紧缩的括约肌让增多的手指寸步难行，廖只得放慢进程，等优逐渐适应才插入第三根手指，他拉起优的右腿，在上面留下一片细密的吻痕，试图通过这种行为来安抚紧张的爱人。

“不管多少次……还是很疼啊……”

“再忍一下，马上就好了。”

“疼……子朗……”

廖拔出手指，只留指尖在里面，等江夏真的放松下来，才又全部插回去，着重的攻击那个腺体，直到江夏的前端又开始渗出透明的前列腺液。

“看来你准备好了。”

“嗯……”

“我要进去了。”

没等优回应他，廖子朗就径自插了进去，由于得到了充分的扩张，进入的过程显得很轻松，直到他整个捅进去，江夏也没有发出明显的抗议，只是在每次往出拔的时候小声地哼哼一下，直到炙热的龟头碾过他的前列腺，他才肯发出一声悠长的呻吟。

廖子朗忽轻忽重的力道让江夏没过多久就招架不住，抛弃自己的羞耻心叫出声来，夹杂着一些细碎的话语，起初廖子朗以为是在骂他，但他一直不停的重复，于是廖把耳朵凑到他的嘴边。

“子……子朗……抱……”

“好，好。”

廖连忙答应，然后如他所愿的抱住优，每次刚用力撞进去，就立马全都抽出来,阴茎被各种液体染的湿淋淋，偶尔蹭在股缝和臀瓣上，把江夏的屁股也蹭的满是水光，他绷直了脚尖，试图用双腿环住廖的腰，却被操的全身发软，最终无力的瘫下去，撞击的声音让江夏满脸通红，他们又开始接吻。

前列腺被持续不断的攻击了这么久，江夏感到自己像是一个快要被撑破的容器，盛满的快感洒出来便是撩人的呻吟——至少廖子朗是这样认为的。

“廖……廖……再快一点……我要……”

廖把头埋在江夏颈窝间，开始冲刺，还空出一只手去抚慰优早就顶到小腹的阴茎，几乎是刚握住，江夏就射了他满手，后穴猛的绞紧，温凉的液体就灌进了他的肚子。

“呜……子朗……”

江夏用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着廖看，看得他心痒。

“怎么了优？”

“子朗……”

江夏别过头，用手臂挡住眼睛。

“还……不够。”

“我明白了。”

至少他们有的是时间。

 

end


	2. 熬夜

“半夜三点了还不睡啊扑街仔。”

实验室的门被廖子朗一脚踹开，正在画工图的Marius惊恐的看着门口的方向，开始收拾他的尺规，江夏疑惑的摘下耳机，正准备询问对面的工程师发生了什么事，就被抓着后领扯住了脖子。

他用极其缓慢的速度转过头试图否认脑内做出的预判，但廖的脸已经出现在了他眼前。

“趁我出任务就通宵两天，嗯？”

廖子朗笑眯眯地看着他，寒意窜上江夏优的身体，他几乎是瞬间就竖起了汗毛，眼里的恐惧流露无遗。

‘人长多大还是怕娘’，而廖子朗刚好就是这种类型的男友。

“我……我还没保存……再一会……马上……”

Marius几乎是冲到他的电脑面前，向优保证他会把每个文件都做好备份，他用几乎是哀求的眼神看着廖子朗。

“只要你别告诉Dominic。”

 

江夏被抱回房间后就一直蒙在被子里生闷气——别问他为什么是被抱回来的，他的腿已经坐麻了一整天了，他觉得自己被背叛了，被实验室经不住敲打的门和自身难保的革命同僚Marius，他知道自己没有立场生气，但他就是不想原谅廖，明明再建个模就可以去画下一个零件，为什么偏要在这种时候找见他。

廖子朗把江夏的头从被子里掏出来，按进自己怀里，无视了他的挣扎。

“睡觉。”

“……睡不着。”

“乖。”

“我说了睡不着嘛你又不是不知道我熬夜工作会很兴奋累瘫了才能睡得着干嘛要来工作间找我啦我又不会听你的话乖乖睡觉啊混蛋。”

江夏有些生气的瞪大了眼睛，眼神里还带着一丝委屈。

“行啦行啦。”

廖有些心虚的转过头。

“还不是为了你好。”

优又往他怀里蹭了蹭。

“可是我真的睡不着。”

“那也不能放你回去。”

“唔……”

他没有再说话，只是稍微发出几声闷哼，在廖怀里翻来覆去变换着姿势，然后他就被毫无预料的夺走了呼吸，他的吻技不怎么好，所以只能被动的接受，那双有些干燥的手探进优的下摆，在腰侧不怀好意的摩挲，又摸上他的胸前，用粗糙的指腹揉捏乳尖，直到它们兴奋的挺立起来才肯作罢。

“所以，你觉得怎么样？”

他当然不是在征求江夏的意见，毕竟他已经扒掉了那人的睡裤，隔着内裤含住了优的阴茎，却被推开了，优有些羞于启齿，但最终被需求打败，他的目光有些躲闪。

“前面……就……就不用了。”

“乖，转过去。”

他听话的转身跪趴在廖面前，然后就感觉到臀上一阵火辣的痛，紧接着又是两个巴掌，他气的想打人，但阴茎却不争气的染湿了内裤，他把脸埋进枕头里，好让屁股能翘的更高，可是预想中的疼痛没有到来，取而代之的是挤入他臀瓣间的手，冰凉的润滑液和温暖的指尖让他止不住的颤抖起来，刚开始的痛苦变得麻木，直到逐渐被快感取代，呻吟从他的喉咙里溢出，空虚感催促着他张口求欢，廖子郎操得他全身都软了下去，除了还没有得到满足的阴茎仍然抵着身下的被子，他终于是被操射了，最终只能瘫在床上喘息，廖从他体内抽出来，自己去浴室解决完后就给优做了简单的清理工作，他显然还没从刚刚的高潮中回过神来。

“子郎……困了……”

“快点睡吧，我抱着你。”

“下次……下次一定补偿你……”

“晚安。”

 

江夏挣扎着睁开眼睛，活动了一下有些发麻的四肢。

“……几点了！！！”

“六点。”

“噢那就好，天还没亮吗？”

他揉揉眼睛，有些迷茫的转头看了看四周。

“起来吃晚饭了。”

“晚饭。”

江夏优愣在原地。

“我靠！！！”

 

 

“鸡蛋煮熟了怎么拌饭啊！”

“好吃吗？”

“……好吃。”

end


	3. 国王游戏

“啊！”

马吕斯突然大叫了一声，引的整桌人都转头注视他。

“不是吧，”多米尼克喃喃自语，“居然让一个脑子缺根筋的人抽到了。”就算按平均概率来讲，也该他抽到鬼牌了，但迟迟等不来幸运的眷顾，他准备好的恶作剧完全没有发挥的机会，他向工程师使了个眼神，果不其然，马吕斯的表情开始慌张了，因为他经常会错意，而多米尼克那个眼神并没有什么附带的意思，只是为了让工程师慌张起来而已。

拿牌的手微微颤抖，“那就…6号和…2号，亲一下吧。”马吕斯胡乱报了两个号，和一个听起来不怎么严峻的惩罚，随后江夏优黑着脸站了起来。

完了，明天理工组实验室要发生命案了，马吕斯往后挪了挪，廖子朗亮出手上的黑桃6，紧跟着站了起来。他一开始只是被请来做宵夜的，盛情难却下也加入了这场游戏，结果第一局就遇上这种事，他在心里暗暗骂了一句，向同样一脸绝望的江夏优走过去。

桌上的其他人维持着看戏的姿态，在并不盛行贴面礼的东方国家，他们说不定会因为踏入亲密距离而打起来，廖子朗越走越近，直到江夏优的鼻息打湿他的睫毛，香港人偏黑的肤色上显现不出来，但江夏优稍白的脸上蹿起的那抹可疑的红却没逃过廖子朗的眼睛。

“你脸红什么，”他用细若蚊蝇的声音说着，“做都做过这么多次了。”

他嘴上这么说着，但心也跳的跟打鼓似的，他们只在黑夜中做爱拥吻，从不在白天里搭肩同行，要在队友面前接吻，就像把夜行动物拖到阳光下曝晒，让人止不住恐惧和兴奋，他们注视对方的眼睛，比起结束暧昧时的告白还要紧张，终于还是廖子朗耐不住性子，扯住了江夏优的衣领。

在一片‘打起来打起来’的期待中，他们闭着眼睛吻在了一起，本来只是逢场作戏的浅尝，却在鼓动的胸腔的催促下逐渐变了意味，升温的脸颊几乎要贴在一起，连舌头也缠了起来，涎液流过嘴角，把嘴唇也蹭得亮晶晶，他们的身体也终于挨在一起，透过衣服传来急促有力的跳动，像两个未经人事的毛头小子一样，这个吻结束时，朱利安才颤巍巍地发出声音。

“没，没说要接吻啊，我还以为亲手或者亲脸就…”  
剩下的人也逐渐从痴呆一般的表情中清醒了过来。  
“是啊是啊亚洲人对自己可真狠哈哈哈来下一轮下一轮。”  
廖子朗强作镇定的看了一眼表，“我去看看锅，粥应该好了。”

江夏优恢复成之前的表情坐了下来，但布满面部的毛细血管可没那么容易冷静下来，大家都尽力不去看他，但还是忍不住的要偷瞄两眼，日本人在这个年纪终于体验到了‘如坐针毡’的感觉，他摆出一个看起来有些别扭的表情。

“你们吃寿司吗？”

大家目送着他跑进了厨房。

end


End file.
